utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasanomaly
sasanomaly (ササノマリイ), or more well-known by his producer name, nekobolo (ねこぼーろ), is an who began singing in early August 2014. His voice can be described as gentle, breathy and soothing, which suits many of his songs. He mainly sings his own VOCALOID originals with different instrumental arrangements. In addition, he shows his ability to sing both English and Chinese, as seen in his separate covers of Tawagoto Speaker. He stated that his name, 'sasanomaly' is used when it comes to singing. For more information on Nekobolo as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2014.08.04) # "Jishou Mushoku" (2014.09.05) # "Onomatopoeia Megane" (2014.10.02) # "Tawagoto Speaker" -Chinese ver.- (2014.10.10) # "Tawagoto Speaker" -English ver.- (2014.10.10) # "Synonym to Hypocrite" (2014.10.10) # "Kikasetai no wa" (Things I Want You To Hear) (2015.06.01) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) (2015.06.19) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2015.07.02) # "Touka" -Reset- (2016.04.04) }} Discography |track1title = Tawagoto Speaker |track1info = |track1lyricist = sasanomaly |track1composer = sasanomaly |track1arranger = |track2title = Jishou Mushoku |track2info = |track2lyricist = sasanomaly |track2composer = sasanomaly |track2arranger = |track3title = Onomatopoeia Megane |track3info = |track3lyricist = sasanomaly |track3composer = sasanomaly |track3arranger = |track4title = Futari de. |track4info = |track4lyricist = sasanomaly |track4composer = sasanomaly |track4arranger = |track5title = Haru ni Kimi to |track5info = |track5lyricist = sasanomaly |track5composer = sasanomaly |track5arranger = |track6title = Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni |track6info = |track6lyricist = sasanomaly |track6composer = sasanomaly |track6arranger = |track7title = Synonym to Hypocrite |track7info = |track7lyricist = sasanomaly |track7composer = sasanomaly |track7arranger = |track8title = Tawagoto Speaker |track8info = -English ver.- |track8lyricist = sasanomaly |track8composer = sasanomaly |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Obake to Omocha Hako |track1lyricist = nekobolo |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kyou Kankaku Obake |track2info = |track2lyricist = nekobolo |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kikasetai no wa |track3info = |track3lyricist = nekobolo |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai no Uta |track4info = |track4lyricist = nekobolo |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Umbrella |track5lyricist = nekobolo |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sunny Sunny |track6lyricist = nekobolo |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tenohira Wonderland |track7lyricist = nekobolo |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kouen to Shoujo |track8lyricist = nekobolo |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Liar |track9lyricist = nekobolo |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |datereleased = April 23, 2016 |crossfadennd = http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm28669926 |crossfadeyt = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZRA-6L_XzI |track1title = Re:verb |track1info = |track1lyricist = sasanomaly |track1composer = sasanomaly |track2title = Kyou Kankaku Obake (Exit From a Loop of Regret) |track2lyricist = sasanomaly |track2composer = sasanomaly |track3title = Tawagoto Speaker (in synonym) |track3lyricist = sasanomaly |track3composer = sasanomaly |track4title = Temporary |track4composer = sasanomaly }} |itunes = https://geo.itunes.apple.com/jp/artist/sasanomarii/id1012191993?mt=1&app=music |track1title = M(OTHER) |track1lyricist = sasanomaly |track1composer = sasanomaly |track2title = Re:verb |track2info = |track2lyricist = sasanomaly |track2composer = sasanomaly |track3title = COFFEE |track3lyricist = sasanomaly |track3composer = sasanomaly |track4title = I MISS YOU |track4lyricist = sasanomaly |track4composer = sasanomaly |track5title = Tawagoto Speaker (in synonym) |track5lyricist = sasanomaly |track5composer = sasanomaly }} Gallery Trivia * sasanomaly is a combination of his real name and the world "anomaly"https://ask.fm/nekobolo/answers/127705090633 * His favorite Vocaloid Composer is siina mota/PowaPowaPhttps://ask.fm/nekobolo/answers/129004519753 * His favorite pizza topping is cheesehttps://ask.fm/nekobolo/answers/131116122953 External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Offical website * instagram Category:Producers